Tourist Trophy
2 February 2006 4 April 2006 2 June 2006 }} This is an article about the '''Tourist Trophy' game from 2006. For other uses, see Tourist Trophy (disambiguation).'' Tourist Trophy: The Real Riding Simulator is a 2006 motorcycle racing game. It was published by Polyphony Digital, the same developer that created the Gran Turismo auto racing series, and produced by Kazunori Yamauchi. Overall game design and direction was undertaken by Takamasa Shichisawa. The game engine was based on the one used for Gran Turismo 4, with several modifications to accommodate the new features. Tourist Trophy is one of only four titles for the PlayStation 2 that is capable of 1080i output. Tourist Trophy was interestingly first released in China on January 26, 2006, following with a Japanese release on February 2, 2006. The NTSC-U edition, released on April 4, 2006, included seven extra motorcycles, new riding gear, seven bonus background music (BGM) tracks, enhanced visual effects, an exclusive "Semi-Pro Mode" and bike profiles. The PAL edition, launched on June 2, 2006, offered two additional motorcycles and five new BGM tracks, performed by European artists Infadels, Vitalic and Hystereo. Gameplay Game Modes 'Arcade Mode' Just like in Gran Turismo 4, the player can choose from an available selection of motorcycles and tracks, and start a single race against three AI opponents. More bikes and tracks can be unlocked by winning events in TT Mode, Tourist Trophy's version of the well-known "Simulation Mode". 'TT Mode' Again, like all Gran Turismo games, TT Mode requires the player to obtain progressively more difficult licenses to enter events and win new motorcycles. However, there is no Credits system in this game. Instead, players will win new bikes by placing first in championships and beating events in Challenge Mode (though unlike cars, bikes cannot be sold). Just like Gran Turismo 4, progressing in this game mode will unlock new bikes and tracks for use in the Arcade Mode. 'Semi-Pro Mode' Exclusive to the NTSC-U release. This mode contains a larger array of options to customise gameplay. Options include: "Strict Judgment", a 10-second speed penalty, similar to the mechanic seen in Gran Turismo 4 Special Conditions events; and the ability to display the "Best Line", a colored line appearing on the course assisting the player in determining the fastest route around the course. 'Challenge Mode' Events that will test the player's skill and response. These small races and challenges will award the player with new motorcycles if they are beaten. Other Features 'Driving School' Similar to the license tests from the previous games, player will gradually advance through small tests designed to challenge the player's skill and coordination. Just like the Gran Turismo series, obtaining all gold trophies on a particular license will award the player with a unique motorcycle. 'Best Shot' Screenshots can be taken from race replays and saved on a memory card or connected USB flash drives, like in Gran Turismo 4. This feature is known in-game as "Best Shot". Using various replay angles as a digital camera, the game is able to produce a selection of screenshots with a variable compression rate (Normal/Fine/SuperFine) and size (up to 1280x960/72 dpi). The player can choose to save or print with an Epson compatible USB printer, or display it on the television screen using the "Musical Diorama" feature. 'Photo Mode' Unlike "Best Shot", the "Photo Mode"' parameters are fully adjustable. It gives the player the opportunity to entirely customise photos by tuning various parameters such as camera angle or course section. 'Theater and Time Attack' Unlike any Gran Turismo game, Tourist Trophy included a feature where the player could download other players' race replays, or "ghosts" onto a USB flash drive. It was then possible to view the downloaded replay in the included "Theater Mode", or use it as a ghost opponent in the "Time Attack" mode. The first replay files released on the official Japanese website featured a FamitsuFamitsu is a Japanese gaming magazine and online reviewer journalist, Japanese pro rider and Tourist Trophy test rider Satoshi Tsujimoto, and Tourist Trophy producer Kazunori Yamauchi. Track List Main article: List of Tourist Trophy courses This lists all circuits featured in Tourist Trophy, unique configurations are noted by an asterisk: Original GT Circuits Real-World Circuits City Circuits Bike List The list of featured motorcycles in Tourist Trophy. 3 are exclusive to the PAL version and 7 are exclusive to the NTSC-U version: Aprilia BMW Motorrad Buell Ducati Honda Kawasaki Moriwaki MV Agusta Suzuki Triumph Yamaha Yoshimura Soundtrack The Tourist Trophy original soundtrack as it appears in all versions of TT: Composed by: Sun Paulo and Makoto Performed by: Sun Paulo, Quadra, Makoto, KASAI and Mitsuo Okada *"I Against Speed" (Short Mix) *"Discommunication" (Short Mix) *"Who Am I?" (Short Mix) *"Forest" (Short Mix) *"Fiber Optics" (Sun Paulo Remix) *"Five Silver Rings" *"Mystery" *"Low Sky" *"Mind Visions" *"Introduction" *"Far West" *"Blue on Black" *"Your Soul" *"Take Your Soul" *"Inside My Love" *"Peaces of Mind" *"Okinawa Wind" *"Brazilian Wind" *"California Wind" *"Digital Mononoke Beat PT.1" *"Digital Mononoke Beat PT.2" Reception The game received "average" reviews according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave it a score of four 8s for a total of 32 out of 40. Tourist Trophy won IGN's award for Best PS2 Simulation of 2006. Pictures File:Ttrophyjp.jpg|The Japanese version cover image Notes Category:Games Category:2000s games Category:PlayStation 2 games